The Lobster Monster
by 0Rosina0
Summary: Two brothers, Zeus and Poseidon argue about something and decide to challenge each other to see who is more powerful and smart. They create two monsters who battle to see who should be the ruler of the see. Describes the phenomenon of lobsters and Nessie.


**A/N**: I did this for a project for school and though that I might as well put it up. For my readers that alerted me for my HArry Potter stories, do not worry, for I won' put up stuff like this often. Here we go!

* * *

One day in the north of Scotland there were two brothers arguing.

"How dare you challenge me? I am the King of Gods!"

"Your ego has grown too big for your head, dear brother."

"My ego is not too big. It's my job to always be right."

"Does it say in your 'job' that putting people through misery is _always_ the right choice?"

"Did I say it was? No. I accept the challenge, Poseidon. What terms?"

The two brothers, Zeus and Poseidon then proceeded to decide what the challenge would be. Both would have to make a sea monster which would have to compete against the other in a race to see who would become the "King Beast of the Sea" the fastest. They would be put in the sea together, to swim away from their creators. There would be obstacles for the monsters to overcome and the loser's creator would have to admit that they were wrong. The brothers had five days to complete their animal.

Zeus created a large creature with a long neck, with wings folded across the side of himself which could also be used as flippers. He had pointy teeth and claws on his underbelly, along with a thick hide. Zeus dubbed it the Loch Ness Monster.

Poseidon knew his beast would have to fight Zeus', so he created him to fight. He had thick blue armour, and claws with a grip as mighty as Poseidon himself. He had sensitive feelers on the top of his head, and legs underneath his body to help swim. He was called the Lobster Monster

Five days later, Poseidon and Zeus arrived at the coast and placed their monsters in the sea for their journey.

* * *

The Lobster Monster searched for the underground palace to find the present king and kill them so he could take the palace as his own. He arrived at the front gates and was confronted by a piranha.

"Thou shalt not pass."

"No-one will stop me. You will have to die," the Lobster Monster stated. He turned red with rage at the defiance of the piranha.

The battle was a short one. The Lobster Monster quickly grabbed the piranha in a claw and killed it before it could get in one bite. He then entered the gates to the palace, knowing only that he had to kill the next in line. He came across a wounded giant squid, lying against the door to the king's chambers.

"What are you doing here, squid?" the Lobster Monster spat.

"I must protect the king. It is now the sole duty I have. Thou shalt not hurt the king."

"No-one will stop me. You will have to die."

The next battle was more difficult. The two beasts equaled in size, but the Lobster Monster's defences were to strong for the giant squid, so eventually it died.

"Now I will beat the current king, win the challenge, and prove myself worthy of authority," he planned. He was red at the sheer delight of the thought. He entered the king's chambers- there was the Loch Ness Monster sitting in all his glory on a throne in the middle of the chamber.

"How dare you steal the throne from me? It is my rightful place. I am stronger than you!" yelled the Lobster Monster.

"I swim faster," said the Loch Ness Monster offhandedly, "I see you killed the old king. I won against him already- I am now king. Unlike you, I saw peace, and did not harm him greatly. I only made him my guardian so he could stay at his home. You killed him. Why?"

The Lobster Monster was infuriated at the annoying offhandedness and nosiness of the Loch Ness Monster. He turned red, "No-one will stop me. You will have to die."

The Loch Ness Monster, seeing the danger in the situation and not feeling up to another fight, swam quickly out of a window, never to be seen again. The Lobster Monster smiled evilly and sat on the throne.

* * *

Zeus quickly heard that his monster had run away at the face of the Lobster Monster. He went to search for Poseidon. Just when he found him, a messenger arrived with an urgent message from the Lobster Monster to Poseidon. Poseidon, upon seeing Zeus, asked th messenger, "Can it wait? I think my brother needs to talk to me."

"No. His majesty the mighty Lobster Monster commands that you see him now."

"He commanded me!" Poseidon stuttered, "I am a god. He cannot command me."

"I am only the messenger, oh godly one."

"Bring me to him. Brother, you might want to come also. Didn't you need to tell me something?"

* * *

"I need to be the complete ruler of the sea. You are the only one in my way. I challenge you to a fight."

"What?" Poseidon roared. Zeus gaped- the Lobster Monster couldn't possibly think he was better than the Sea God himself.

"Poseidon, I think you need to teach this weakling a lesson. Don't you think?" asked Zeus.

"I think I agree with you." said Poseidon, "It is my fault anyway, for making him with such killer instinct. I thought that he'd need it to go up against a monster of yours."

"Funny, I did the same thing. I thought that my monster would have to be quick, yet peaceful, to beat yours."

"Thank you, brother."

"I want to fight _now_!" The two brothers jumped at the sudden loud voice of the Lobster Monster.

"Alright then. Prepare yourself," warned Poseidon.

"I don't need to prepare myself. I am the best killer there is."

"Zeus, please count us in." asked Poseidon.

"On 'go', OK? 3... 2... 1... Go!"

The Lobster Monster immediately rushed into attack, while Poseidon only dodged him. The Lobster Monster got angrier and angrier and turned a bright shade of scarlet. The attacks were destroying the palace, and began to injure the people of the kingdom. Poseidon realized this and rapidly pinned the monster down with some quickly grown seaweed. Poseidon made a quick decision.

"I am going to block off the cruel and killing part of your soul from the rest. You will not remember any of this."

The Lobster Monster began fighting against the seaweed more fiercely, until it snapped. He backed away from the god, planning his escape. The spell from Poseidon hit him just before he fell of a cliff, shattering into a million pieces.

"I do believe we now have a million little Lobster Monsters now," stated Zeus.

"They are only lobsters now. At least they aren't cruel and killing anymore."

"What if they get hot? You know your spells are weakened or destroyed in human fire."

"How could human fire possibly survive down here in the sea? I won't worry."

* * *

A human fisherman hulled up a new catch. Seeing a bluish tinge to the usually silver fishing containers, he pulled the offending article out.

"Oi, Captain. Do you think we could cook this?"

"Maybe. I've never seen one before. Send it to the kitchens."

Later on, the lobster was put in a pot of hot water. Suddenly, a barrage of memories came flooding to the lobster's head. He remembered how Poseidon had cursed him. Turning red with rage, the small Lobster Monster, vowed to get back at him. He would never finish this vow, though. The last thing the red lobster ever did was be eaten.

* * *

A/N: I had to cut out a whole bunch of words from this because the assignment had a page constraint and it was a page over the limit. Sorry if anything was confusing! Review if you like- I appreciate all!

* * *


End file.
